The Iron Fisted Rulers of Jump
by Aeta Aella
Summary: The Teen Titans. Everyone knows them. Everyone fears them. Crow, RedStar, Beast Girl, Cybourne and their leader Giggles are the worst villains anyone has ever faced. And no one can take them down. Or can they? AU, Gender swap and Alliance Change.
1. Chapter One: Where the path’s begin to s

The Iron-Fisted Rulers of Jump

Chapter One: Where the path's begin to split.

Prologue

Jump City Prison. One of the most secure prisons in the state. Very, very few break-outs happen in this place. Tonight however someone is breaking _in_. Smoke pours from the outerwall and shattered from entrance, and if that isn't enough, also from a spot on the bridge that leads to the complex. Klaxons and sirens blare. Three guards run it through the entrance, guards 1, 3 and 8.

"Code red! Cellblock Nine! Move out!" Guard number 1 cries with much alarm. If they let this happen, They would have his head- quite possibly for dinner. The other two followed his orders and Guard One brang up the rear. They run for a short distance then slow down so they're walking, weapons ready for what may come. "Main yard secure." He breathed in relief.

A huge mass was thrown in front of them, rolling a bit. "There she is!" Guard Three, also known as "Captain Obvious", pointed out loudly. They advanced on it.

"She'll free the he- criminals!" Guard 8 said, altering his sentence before he said treason. The leveled their weapons at the freedom fighter.

"Fire!" Guard one cried out. Their target has already bashed a large hole through the wall of the cellblock and is on the way in—she threw part of the torn-out section at them. Seen from the back, this creature was at least ten feet tall, very blocky, and appears to be built entirely of concrete. We have just met the heroine Cinderblock, known by friends as Cindy. Laser blasts from the guards strike the edges of the hole she has made, while a few connect with her back and others fly past. She turns to them, revealing an equally blocky face with small red eyes. The shots are having no discernible effect on her. Voicing a grating roar, she raises one massive foot and stomps the ground; this produces a long fissure that throws debris and dust into the three guards' faces to spoil their aim

Cinderblock continued to inside the cellblock. She was moving as fast as she could, but froze at the voices which rang ominously through the air.

"You know, ugly bitch, most of you stupid rebels break **out** of jail." Beast girl sneered. Her blue halter top and skirt lined with yellow went nicely with her forest green hair and skin.

"Hehe, I can think of-heh- five hilariously excellent reason why you don't-heh- want to break into our-hah- jail." A girl with an unnatural grin, blond hair in an 80's hairstyle with much hairspray said through snorts of laughter. Her clothes consisted of a green tank top with two eyes on her chest and a creepy grin on her stomach. Her pants were black and yellow and her boots red Ugg boots. Her red bra straps were out enticingly. A belt was on her hips stylishly tilted down. A small chain ending with a grinning charm went with a metal crooked collar.

This girl, Giggles, let out a sharp laugh and jumped across the floor, landing in a crouch. "Heh, one!" She called.

A boy with a Mohawk flies over to Giggles, landing next to him with hands glowing with green energy. "Two!" RedStar calls, his baggy jeans showing off his grey boxers and his short yellow shirt displaying his rock-hard abs. He had a metal band around his neck and the word "Death" tattooed on his left arm.

A green tiger lunges to the two. When she comes down, she's back to her human form, Beast Girl. "Three!" She declared, tossing back her hair.

Crow drops down, his hands exuding black energy. Red eyes glow from the shadows of his hood. Four red eyes. All of him, except for this, his pale lower face and hands is covered in his navy blue hood and cloak. "Four!" His dry voice called, ready for combat.

Cybourne, the shapely cyborg jumps in. She yelled "Five!" with a smirk on her face, cornrow braids flying back.

The Titans, cruel rulers of Jump City, stand ready for battle now.

"No matter how you do the math, it all-heh- adds up to you going down. Hah, math. I crack myself up! So, are you going to go quietly…" the giggling girl looked to Cybourne.

"…Or is this going to get loud?" Cybourne completed. Cinderblock roared her fury and barreled towards them.

"Titans! Go!" Giggles called to the rest of them. They charge, BG becoming a hawk, flying behind Crow and RedStar. Yelling their battle cries, the five villains and the oversized hero hurtle towards one another.

Act One

Giggles lands a solid kick to their enemy, staggering Cinderblock. Cinderblock turns around just in time for two starbolts in the back, courtesy of RedStar. Cybourne aims a right hook, and although old Cindy caught it, she is still driven back by the impact.

Beast Girl dove in, raking her talons across the concrete foe time and again, Cinderblock running away to escape the merciless Beast. Crow puts himself in her path, levitating a section of the floor, tilting it up until it stands vertical. He rose up and out of danger mere secounds before Cinderblock smashes through the concrete to the other side. Giggles, Cybourne and RedStar rush him.

A giant backhand leaves only RedStar still going, Cybourne and Giggles being slammed to the ground. RedStar tosses a few starbolts before being grabbed in the two ginormous hands and getting pulled in to be face-to-face with Cinderblock. He smirked. "Sorry Beeswax-"

"Honey!" Corrected Beast Girl with an eye roll.

"Honey, you're not really my type." RedStar completed, breaking her hold and kicking her back against the wall with a loud smack. The green hawk of BG is heard and she swoops in once more, hitting the ground as a T-Rex. Cinderblock stands right before the charge of the dinosaur, pushing him back with one left hook.

"Trigon, Metrion-" Crow cuts off with a gasp as he notices a large shadow falling over him. He looks up seeing a large green dinosaur falling onto him. BG yelled in panic, switching to human form and falling onto of Crow like a ton of bricks. She got off quickly, standing over Crow. Crow grits his teeth in ill-disguised fury when he realizes that if her looks up he can see up her skirt. He got an eye full before getting up.

"You know, the forecast _did_ call for raining dinosaurs with a chance of water." Beast said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Crow glared, then shrugged. The panty shot had been all he really needed in way of apology. BG shrugged and headed away from the smirking half-demon. Cinderblock thought that the time might be right to leave, and so started to cross the area. Giggles jumped onto her back, attempting to place Cinderblock in a headlock. Stumbling, Cinderblock tore a girder from the wall, a large chunk of concrete falling as well.

"Thrashin' around will only make me holder tighter bitch!" Cried Giggles, clinging to the stone behemoth. Cinderblock raised the girder over her shoulder, attempting to knock the giggling menace off. Luckily for the Girl Wonder, she leaps off at just the right time, laughing herself sick at the brainless block of stone smashing herself in the head.

Cybourne looked speculatively at another girder. "Now, there's an idea…" she mused. Cybourne ripped it free, metal feet pounding the sidewalk as she charged at Cinderblock. Each swings their respective girders at one another. Cybourne seems to be winning for a bit, right before Cindy clocks Cybourne, sending the metal girl skidding across the floor. RedStar floats down, scowling at the large stone woman. Cinderblock gets ready to attack the punk alien, but RedStar moves faster, a green starbolt melting the girder in her hands. She grunted in surprise.

"How eloquent." Commented Crow as RedStar sniggered. Cinderblock grunted and runs as fast as her heavy stone legs would carry her, heading farther into the jail. Cybourne was still flat on her back, but a helping hand from Giggles, laughing at Crow's comment; she gets up and dusts off herself.

"Why don't we-heh-give the sweetheart the Sonic Boom." Giggles suggested. "Heh, sweetheart. I'm hilarious." She muttered under her breath.

Cybourne grinned and converted her arm to the sonic cannon. "I got the sonic, if you got the boom." She said with a wink. That sent Giggles off into gales of laughter.

The other three regroup and begin down the corridor their little rebel ran down.

Over with Cindy, she was trying to find someone, anyone. The Titans needed to be stood up to. She froze at the sound of a chilling voice.

"Yo, Rockbitch!" Cybourne called out, mocking evident in her voice.

Cindy turned with a wince and saw, to her horror, Giggles and Cybourne running straight at her.

They went off to different sides, going up the walls. They jumped towards each other as the sonic cannon warmed up. They clasp hand, and in a matrix-like way, time seems to stop. Cybourne shoots the cannon and Giggles threw an explosive disk at Cinderblock. Cinderblock went down and Crow used his powers to put her into a special containment cell. "Trigon, Metrion, Animus!" Cybourne and Giggles fell to the ground gracefully.

The imprisoned heroes moaned from their cells. They had wanted freedom so much. Some glared at these monsters. These horrible beasts. The Titans.

RedStar grinned. "Glorious. We have won our battle. Shall we go obtain pizza, from the place with the chick of much hotness?"

"The hot chick." Beast Girl corrected, shaking his head. "Honestly, you queer."

"I am not strange!" RedStar flared up angrily.

"Wanna bet?" Muttered Crow. Sparks flew from all three before they smirked and turned away, each thinking they had won the battle.

"Let's go get the pizza and harass the girl again, then." Said Cybourne. They all nodded and headed off.

0o0

Slade shook her head at the scene. She had a blindfold over one eye. The large screen showed a still frame of the Ruthless Ones bickering. "Well, Cindy. Looks like you failed. And they're still just teenagers. Teenagers, yet so horrible." She sighed and took a sip of coffee. The brunette needed it. She wore a white blouse and black slacks. She was Officer Slade, one of the few who resisted the Dark Rulers.

ActTwo

Slade pressed a button and a new screen came up. A school crest. Odd. She was looking for a group of heroes that hired out. Did she press the wrong button? Whatever the case. The field was hexagonal, black and white checkered with a gold border. A large H is superimposed on it in gold script; across the bottom is a white banner bearing the letters "H.A.E.Y.P." Behind the crest, a square corridor could be seen with yellow walls, ceilings and floor marked in a honeycomb pattern.

A young female voice begins to narrate. Perhaps she'll clear things up.

"The HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People is proud to introduce…" In front of the crest comes a hexagon shaped platform, carrying two girls and a male on it. One is a short little girl in a jump suit with blond pigtails and a metal backpack. A pair of goggles are on her forehead and assorted controls are located at chest and waist level. Techno, Slade assumes.

Behind her is a very tall, muscled and well-endowed girl with collar length brown hair. Her sleeveless shirt and pants are black and studded silver bands cross her chest and run around her shoulders. The Muscle, Slade knows.

Off to the right of the two females is a slim, wiry boy of a fair height. He wears black shirt and pants torn at the bottoms on purpose. He had black and blue striped socks wear you could see his legs through the rips and black boots with a small blue rise added a bit more height for him. His shockingly pink hair is bound into two horns, encircled in black metal. Her catlike eyes match her eyes and her skin was an odd blueish-pink shade. There's the leader, Slade thought, her face betraying no emotion.

"..This year's top graduates." The Narrator finished. The three jumped from the platform. The camera filming this video zooms in on the small girl. "Gizma, the girl genius whose intellect can overcome any difficulties that come her way in a unique and stylish fashion." As this is being said the camera goes to a close-up of her chest. Slade knows the filmer is a disturbing male. Gizma presses a button and the camera pulls away as a pair of large metal wings sprout from her back, carrying her into the air. Lasers begin to shoot at her, coming form the wall but she avoids the shots with contemptuous ease. Another button is pressed and a miniature missle launcher comes up between the wings and destroys all the lasers in secounds.

Gizma lands on the platform she and her classmates had been on before, then glided off as two robots step in form portals that opened up in the walls.

The pink haired lad takes her place. "Hex, the stunningly handsome young sorcerer, whose powerful hexes mean bad luck to his enemies." During this line He extended his arms to both sides and did a 360-degree spin, throwing off a wave of energy, forcing several wall panels to loosen and fall down. He leapt off the surface and the panels crash onto the robots heads. Two others had moved in as well and the same happened to them. He effortlessly backflipped down the corridor a short distance.

Three big laser cannons emerge from panels on the floor. The gigantic girl drops into view and bends the barrel of one of them as if it were a gummy worm. "And Mamma, the genetically engineered giantess who's immense strength speaks for itself." As the woman pronounces this, Mamma tears the cannon away and does an Olympic-style hammer toss, bringing up memories of Matilda, and Ms. TrunchBull. The cannon skids across the floor and wrecks the other two. There's a close-up with her and she seems pleased. A robot looms up behind the teenaged hero and catches her in it's huge hands. Gizma jumps onto it's back and attaches a small unit. Gizma jumps free and the robot shuts down, with much smoke exuding from it.

"Well organized, highly trained and combat-equipped…" Mamma threw off the robot, which collapsed into a heap and Gizma landed in a crouch near the camera before running off again. Hex runs to Mamma and springs up just before reaching her; she catches one foot and boosted him into a series of flips that carried him down the corridor.

"…These new HAEYP agents are the perfect fighting force for good." Batteries of lasers emerge from behind the walls and cut loose against Hex, who continued his gymnastic advance. Not one show hits him, but they do hit the other lasers. He landed with his back to the camera, watching their victory then turned his face to the front with a roguish wink.

"And for the right cause, this ideal team can be yours." The video ended, static starting. An elderly man stepped into the office Slade was in. She had a hexagonal gold patch on one sleeve.

"Well, Ms. Slade?" She asked, kindly brown eyes wary of this dedicated heroine.

"Impressive. Truly." Slade said earnestly, nodding. "Yet, robots and obstacle courses can only help so much. These **are** those cursed cruel brats, Titans." She shook her head, her one eye determined. "My plan required agents who can work in the real world the Titans have enforced. Your school protects them, and molly-coddling might prove to be their downfall."

"I assure you, ma'am these operatives have my every confidence." The Headmistress said stiffly. "I believe in them."

Slade sighs. "Alright. We have a deal. They will be sent after the Titans." The Headmistress nodded and the two women shook hands.

ActThree

The Arrogant Rulers of Jump sat at a pizzeria's deck. The pizzeria was built at the intersection of two streets at 40 degrees.

Crow spoke. "Could we just fucking order something already, you damn whores?" He asked, four red eyes glowing in agitation.

"As long as it's vegetarian!" Beast Girl yelled, crossing her arms under her bosom. Crow rolled his eyes at this attempt to get Crow on her side.

"Come on girl, how can you deny me the ultimate meaty pizza?" Cybourne asked, pointing to a picture of a menu that had twenty seven different types of meat and very little cheese. Beast Girl splutters in anger at the offending picture.

"Dudes, I want a pizza of large with pickles, banananas and the frosting of mint." RedStar said with a smile. The other Titans shudder, remembering when Red force-fed them that pizza. Mental scarring, man, mental scarring. Giggles smile turns painful and more grimace like.

"Uh, listen. No one else really likes that. Okay?" Crow said, rolling his eyes. Red rolled his own eyes, sighing and propping his feet up on the table and leaning back.

Gizma, using her gadgets to spy on this, whispered into her communicator. "Gizma to Hex." Hex is next to a parked motorcycle. It is lavender, with maniacally smiling faces all over it and a G logo. "Begin Phase One." Gizma says.

Hex casually flicks an arm at the motorcycle, causing it to fly into the air, aimed towards a sweet little girl in a pink dress.

The Titans were still arguing when they heard something that made them all freeze and Giggles grin grow enraged. "You lot are-heh- gonna get it! No one touches my bike!" That was her recorded alarm. They stood up, angry that someone would dare touch one of their possessions.

The little girl screeches as the bike flies towards her, before a flash of pink pushes her roughly out of the way. The motorcycle crashes into the ground, totaled.

"Titans! Go!" Giggles yelled, furious. She leapt from the roof, RedStar grabbing her hand until she was low enough to land safely. Cybourne just jumps off, landing without harm and runs towards the bike. Crow levitates quickly over.

Before they reach it however, three people step out in front of it. "You five are going down. The Town will be free!" Hex declared.

The Titans, as one, roll their eyes. "Normally we'd be merciful." Giggles snarled. "BUT YOU CRASHED MY BIKE!" She yelled, all traces of laughter gone.

The battle was short and harsh. It ended up with a sullen Gizma, muttering about scuzz-munching pit-sniffers tied up in the spider-like legs of her contraption and Mamma next to her, knocked out by RedStar. Hex was no where to be found.

"Should we kill them?" Crow asked, a smirk on his face. "Death would become you, my sweets." He crooned to the two. Gizma blanched, and Mamma stayed unconscious.

"No. Let us show them mercy." RedStar said. Gizma eyed him uncertainly. RedStar continued "We will beat them most thoroughly and dump them in jail. We'll find the pink-haired golun later."

The other Titans sighed in disappointment. Then they grinned, cracking their knuckles, pulling out weapons and such. Gizma gulped and closed her eyes as the Titans advanced.

Epilogue

Gizma and Mamma's bloody bodies had been deposited at the jail and Hex hadn't been sighted. They headed back to the Tower.

Cybourne wanted to watch her favourite flick, the one with that uber-hotty who kills off all the people. Miaow. "Where is it?" She yelled, moving junk and tossing it on the ground. The place is a pig sty. "Why is this such a mess? What happened to the maids?" She demanded.

"Oh. They were maids. Oops." Crow smirked. "I used them as human sacrifices."

"Ha! Funny!" Giggles laughed. "But, ha, don't kill anymore workers Crow!" She got out through giggles, shaking her head.

Beast Girl pouted. "I want to watch it. Crow, find it for us?" She asked, giving him the puppy dog look. The eyebrow over two red eyes lifted.

"No." He said and cracked open a book, levitating and reading the gore.

"How could you lose this movie Beast?" Cybourne moaned.

Beast Girl took offense. "Hey! How do you know it was me?"

"Perhaps because you have lost many thing, Friend BG?" RedStar asked, shaking her head.

"And before you ask, heh, like what, we'll point out some things." Giggles said smugly.

"My nail polish," Cybourne said.

"My glovrian slopnarf,"

"My whoopee cushion,"

"My battery,"

"My knife,"

"My staff,"

"ALRIGHT!" Beast Girl yelled. "I got it, I got it."

"Has anyone looked in the DVD player?" Crow asked with a long suffering sigh.

The Titans blinked and rushed over to the player. RedStar pressed Open. They waited as it slowly unveiled…

The movie.

As a whole, the four sweat-dropped.

"This never leaves the room." Giggles proposed.

"Agreed." The rest said. It just wouldn't do to have their loyal subjects hear this.

A/N- Hello all! This is my first some what decent Teen Titan fic. I've worked fairly hard on this, and hope it's passable. This is basically two episodes in one. I will use a few more episodes, just to keep the timeline straight but it will be moving in a different sort of arc and have different stories. This is to show where their paths begin to change.

Also, it has to be noted, these Titans are more powerful. Because they have already taken over the city and put many heroes in jail. They have trained together more and such. Plus, they have no scruples. They're not holding back out of fear of hurting someone.

Also, not everyone will have their genders and alliances changed. For example, Batman is still Batman and he's a vigilante. Joker is still Joker, except he was Giggles mentor. So it will all be a surprise.

For those who are confused;

Raven-Crow

Beast Boy-Beast Girl

Cyborg-Cybourne

Starfire-RedStar

Robin-Giggles

Something else you may want to know, updates won't be that frequent. I'm going to work hard on school year. I will update when I can and I want this to be a quality fic.

Please review!


	2. Blood Lust and Assassinations

The Iron-Fisted Rulers of Jump

Chapter Two: Blood Lust and Assassinations

_Warning: Very adult and very graphic_

**Disclaimer: What are you stupid? I don't own the originals, I don't own the Gender Bender idea, I don't own the Turning Evil idea, I don't even think I own the two of them combined. In some small way I do own the characters, but that's not too much in any case.**

**_Dedication: This is dedicated to both my friend Allison who read the first chapter and liked it. . She was my secound reviewer. And to my first reviewer Poison Tree. He gave me an amazing review which bowled me over. It motivated me to get an early update going on this fic. :3 Be thankful people._**

Prologue

RedStar sat on the couch in his living room. He lovingly polished his spear. (A/N-Like the ones seen used by the guards in Betrothed.) One of the last weapons he had been given before his parents sold him for peace-peace! What a disgusting thing. RedStar lived for battle, the thrill of the hunt. Glorious!

He nicked his finger on the point of it, smirking with knowledge at the blood welling up. This was _so_ amusing.

The other Titans were doing their own things. Crow was immersed in a book, four red eyes scanning the page. Beast Girl and Cybourne were gossiping about a male celebrity and how they should kidnap him, while doing their nails. Giggles was practicing with her neon pink Bo staff.

The scent of blood drifted over to Giggles and Crow. The sadistic humorous girl and the half-demon looked up. They looked at the blood, then each other. Blood-lust filled both their eyes. "MINE!" they each howled. Giggles jumped at Crow, aiming to strike his head with the dreadfully pink Bo staff. Crow snarled, black energy flashing with his hand over his head, stopping the staff. Giggles aimed a kick at his midsection, causing the half-demon to grunt and grab her leg, swinging her in circles. He let go and Giggles flew (Screaming 'Wheee!' all the while) through the air, smashing into the wall.

RedStar shrugged and was letting the blood drip into a dish. Tamaranians, as the whole universe undoubtedly knows, replenish their blood very quickly. He grinned and lengthened the cut a bit. He wasn't a sado-masochist, not quite. But what he knew would happen soon was worth the pain. Giggles **such** a delightful playmate.

Crow and Giggles continued to battle it out, one or another winning, then the other coming up and doing something else. Finally RedStar grew bored. "Crow." He said with an eye roll, holding out the dish of blood. Crow let out a growl of pleasure and snatched it away from Red. He sat down, cross-legged and began to sip the blood, four red eyes glowing brighter in sadistic pleasure. Blood-lust seemed to be yet another genetic trait of demons he embraced.

Giggles pouted, "But I want some." She whined. This was a daily occurrence, and it was a game they loved to play. "RedStaaaar!" She pleaded, grabbing his arm and looking up at him with shining blue eyes. "Puh-lease?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well, if you want it straight from the tap…" He trailed off with a smirk, lifting his arm, with her still attached, up and moving his bleeding finger closer to her. She grinned and latched on. He had a perverted little smile on his face as she softly sucked off the blood, then licked for the last bits. She bobbed her head up and down the finger, sucking more out. It was strange, twisted, and oddly erotic.

Much too soon, she drew back, licking her lips and grinning at him. He grinned back.

"Get a room you two!" Cybourne called, laughing at the antics with BG. "Honestly, sleep together and get the sexual tension over with." She said snidely. This was part of the whole song and dance routine as well. Normally the two would yell, a fight would emerge and the day would go on. Of course they didn't like each other that way, they would claim. Idiots.

This time however…

"Maybe we should." Red grinned lustily at Giggles, who smiled flirtatiously back. He was fucking tired of wanting her and not getting any. Besides, he actually had feelings for her, a rare occurrence. And he knew she would be good in bed. Beast and Cy just blinked for a few secounds before reacting. They both made wolf whistles, laughing. Crow just rolled his eyes and drank more blood.

"I wouldn't be terribly oppo-" Giggles started but was cut off by their screen flickering. "I'll talk to you more later. Perhaps around bed time?" She whispered throatily to Red before bouncing over to the screen. The bouncing Red appreciated greatly, as did his one eyed pirate friend.

Act One

The screen flickered a bit more before a face appeared in the screen. It was a woman, brown haired with an eye patch. "Well, hello Cap'n!" Drawled Giggles, laughing afterwards at her own joke. The woman, who had looked stern already, looked sterner. She was a serious looking woman. They could just see the blouse she had on and a bit of her chest.

"Got quite the rack there, huh?" Leered Crow. Beast Girl rolled her eyes, lifting hers at him as if to ask what was so bad about hers.

"Titans." Snapped the women in a clipped, angry tone. "Talk says you lot are villains."

"Some of the best." Cybourne said, a touch of a sneer mounted on her face.

"So. Talk is true. Now, I was wondering-" Here her eyes narrowed a bit and her stern glare had a bit of a smirk imbedded in it. "Would you consider hiring on for a...job of sorts?" She asked tentatively.

"What kind of job?" Asked Giggles with an interested look. She had a small smile still on her face.

"Assassination." Slade said with a smirk and each Titan was instantly paying more attention.

"We're listening…"

0o0

Rianne Sunako was a happy woman. She had been sexually abused as a young girl and a teen, but she had killed her step-father and had never had to go to jail for this crime. She had gotten over the intense hate for men she had possessed for a bit and had played around at super hero for a bit. Her martial art skills had been handy.

Now, she was married to Ichigo Mensai, a boy she had known at camp many years ago. He was thirty, she was thirty one and they had one adopted child together. They lived happily, Rianne teaching Japanese courses to those who wanted to learn, and Ichigo was a lawyer. They made a tidy living and their eight year old, Sakura, was happy.

That wouldn't last long.

Sakura was at her Aunt Ai's house. Ai was a friend of Rianne's from her pre-hero days, when she was wilder and angrier. Got mixed up in gangs, and shit like that. Ai had been a close friend. Still was. Sakura would be safe there. _I knew I never should have accepted her help. She calls in the most dangerous favours._

"It'll be alright Scar." Ichigo assured his wife, calling her by his pet form of her super hero name, Scarlett. "We're practically ninja's with all the martial arts we know, and weapons we have stashed around the house. Powers can't be used in here, and we have cavalry." He patted her shoulder. "We're ready as we can be."

"That's just it, 'Chigo. Ready as we can be." Scarlett shook her head. "These Teens….they're powerful." Ichigo squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and she smiled at him. They headed to the Living Room as commanded.

0o0

"Titans, Go!" Yelled Giggles with a superior grin. On cue, Cybourne and RedStar blasted into the families living rooms. Crow and Beast Girl followed Giggles into the room. They were all ready for blood and an easy slaughter. They were surprised at the apparent lack of easiness.

"Bring it children." Sneered Rianne, sword in hand. Ichigo was no where to be seen, though Crow sensed his mind somewhere close. The Teen Titans blinked at the close to middle aged woman standing there with a sword. They shrugged and attacked.

RedStar roared in battle-rage, about to fly into the living room. As soon as he crossed over the rubble of the wall he fell ungracefully to the ground. Cybourne was running in as well, but she felt as large weight drop onto her. Turning her aching neck, she saw it was Red. She growled at the confused and angry Tamaranian. Crow scoffed and ignored them, raising his hand and speaking the words. "Trigon, Metrion, Animus!" Crow yelled harshly, willing his dark energy to come out and strike the insolent female. But nothing happened. Beast Girl leapt up into the air, focusing on morphing into a seagull. When she fell to the ground in front of Crow, legs splayed out and mini skirt not covering anything she was very confused. Giggles looked back at his time, most of which were confused, hurt or angry.

"What the hell?" All five yelled angrily. Rianne smirked, and like anyone whose life was in danger, took advantage of her opponent's confusion. With a battle cry she threw five shuriken (ninja stars) at Cybourne's shoulder. Cybourne, who was concerned with getting Red off her at that time, gave a grunt of annoyance as it cut into her circuitry. Sparks flew as RedStar got off her. She hauled herself up, but her arm, her right arm was dangling. Motor functions had to be repaired. Damn.

"What the underworld is going on female dog?" RedStar demanded. Beast Girl normally would have corrected this, but was too outraged by her lack of morphing abilities to care. He walked over to Rianne and grabbed her arm. She smirked and gripped his forearm, twisting it forcefully. He gasped with pure shock more than pain and let go.

"No powers in this house." She smirked at the alien. "Which means, orangey, no super-strength, no starbolts, no flying, no morphing and no magic." She listed off before grunting in pain.

"Unfortunately-heh- you forgot that not all of us use powers. Unfortunately for you that is." Giggles smirked, pulling her fist back from her punch to the back. "And even the ones who do aren't going to just take it sitting down."

Act Two

Rianne scowled. "I didn't forget. I'm just not worried about you lot." She grinned triumphantly. Crow looked at her suspiciously. He walked out of the house and concentrated.

"Giggles! She's hiding something!" He yelled, alerting Giggles to the danger. RedStar snarled and kicked Rianne in the stomach. Rianne grabbed his foot, pulling it and spinning him in a circle before letting him go. The move would look familiar to anyone who watched the fight between Crow and Giggles earlier.

Giggles grabbed Rianne's arms quickly, twisting them behind her back and Cybourne began to hit her with her functional arm. Beast Girl searched the room for anyone else hiding. Rianne groaned in pain. She struggled to free herself from Giggles grasp but couldn't quite manage it. Finally she stopped struggled and leaned her head forwards, as if accepting her beating. Then, with a sudden wrench, she smashed her head back, hitting Giggles jaw.

"Fuck!" Snarled Giggles letting go reflexitively and grabbing her jaw. Out of seemingly no where a dart laced with tranquilizer came, striking Giggles. "Knock out…watch out Titans…" Giggles managed to warn before dropping to the ground.

Rianne laughed and faced off against Beast Girl and Cybourne. Beast Girl came charging at her, howling in anger. Rianne side-stepped Beast Girl. BG was a better fighter then that though and managed to grab one of Rianne's arms. Cybourne grabbed the other. RedStar was lifting his spear, about to drive it into Rianne when Rianne saw something. Until that point Rianne had been looking RedStar in the eye, proudly waiting for death. But now she seemed terrified. "No! Ichigo!" She called, heart breaking. She struggled in the ruthless villainesses grasp. "No, please, no!" She screamed, before her speech descended into guttural, scared, angry and harsh Japanese.

Crow grinned. He loved this terror she was giving out. Ichigo had been in the next room, hidden and ready to pick off the Titans one by one with tranquilizer darts. Crow had found him. His powers worked as he was outside of the house. He had dragged Ichigo out with a tendril of power and was now dangling him in front of the hole to the living room. "Should I kill him fast or slow?" He snarled with a smirk.

"First, why don't we kill his wife. Let him know what's going to happen to his spawn." RedStar suggested coolly, smirking a truly evil smirk. Crow shrugged and Beast Girl grinned approval along with Cy. Red nodded and lifted up the spear a little higher. "Any last words?" He asked. But as she opened her mouth, he shoved the spear down it, piercing her lungs, esophagus and artery. He moved the spear around in her body, listening to the organs being rent and the heart spurting blood to no where. Her face had this lovely expression of tortured pain. She was not quite dead. He leaned down to her face and squeezed her breast with his other hand. "Go to hell now." He whispered into her ear maliciously. Her body gave one last spasm and died.

Ichigo stared lifelessly at the scene, his purpose, his life, his love being murdered in front of him. "Don't worry." Crow hissed. "You're next."

Epilogue

"No. He's not." Came a cold hard voice from everywhere and no where at once. Even Crow couldn't tell who it was. "You're going to pay Titans. For this murder and others." The voice continued. Suddenly, tranquilizer darts came from every, striking them. They all fell, unconscious.

A pink haired young man stepped into the room, cat eyes glaring at them. "Oh, you're going to pay." He picked up Ichigo and took him away, to his room, with a note of explanation. Rianne he nodded to her body and removed the spear. He put a handkerchief he had found in the kitchen on her face respectfully after closing her horror-stricken eyes. He threw the spear in the air, sending a jinx at it. It melted, piercing hot metal falling on RedStar's exposed stomach. He writhed in pain, still unconscious until it cooled off.

Hex pulled out an orange communicator. "Slade? We got them. But they got Rianne."

"They, they did? Oh. Rianne." Slade's voice was only slightly upset, but her face showed the truth. She had been a friend. "I'll send the soldiers over." Jinx nodded and closed the communicator. He then spent five minutes pounding the living hell out of each and every unconscious Titan for his two friends. They were in Critical care now.

The soldiers arrived, sticking them with two more needles each. Sedation would be important with these people. They loaded them onto a truck, with devices for each and every one of them in the case they may actually wake up.

The city was in total shock. Were they free? Were the Titans beaten?

Perhaps. Only time would tell. And time would tell.

A/N- Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter Three: Capture

-1Iron-Fisted Rulers of Jump

Chapter Two: Blood Lust and Assassinations

_Warning: Very adult and very graphic_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the originals, I don't own the Gender Bender plot, I don't own the alliance change idea, and I only marginally own these characters. Trust me, if I could afford the originals, I would buy them.**

_**Notice: Sorry guys, my basement flooded. My computer was downstairs. So, I can't use my computer for a while. I was hoping that it would be all fixed soon enough, but it's not. I had half this chapter already written out. But, I'll write it again. Hope you guys like it. Dedicated two my latest two reviewers; . Thanks guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**_

Prologue

Giggles chuckled softly as she came to consciousness. Nothing started a day off better then maniacal laughter…

Erm, Why were her hands and ankles in manacles? Giggles wondered as she tried to break them. She did actually think she could break them, it was more of a reflex then anything. Her hand were incased in solid metal up to her elbows. Inside the manacles, her arms were twisted so badly they were at the breaking point. Her feet were encased in a similar contraption, that was also attached to the wall. Giggles attempted to move away from the wall, only to find out her back was somehow attached. She was in a room by herself. It was a cell. Giggles growled angrily. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?" She roared.

Suddenly the wall in front of her struggling form turn from a pristine white room to a screen. With that old hag's face on it. She was smirking. She…had sent them into a GODDAMN TRAP!

"BITCH!" Giggles screamed, lunging forwards. Her chains brought her up short and all she succeeded in doing was being brought up short after doing as little as shoving her chest forwards a bit.

"I didn't kill someone." Slade said calmly. "I didn't enslave a city." She smirked a bit. "I'm not about to become bait for the dratted Ones That Rule the World."

"You wouldn't." Snarled Giggles, thinking of Them. Joker would be so disappointed. But he would save her. Giggles started to panic inwardly. No. She would **not** responsible for the Ending of the Regime. "How do you know they would save us?" She challenged.

"Joker's protégé, the Crown Prince of Tameran, the Doom Patrol's Daughter, the deadliest robot and the demonic Heir? Why wouldn't they? And when they come, and they will come, they'll be ours." Slade said, slowly and cruelly.

"You'd never beat them." Said Giggles, fire burning in her blue eyes.

"Oh? Would you care to place a bet on that?" Slade smirked and Giggles blood ran cold.

"You bitch."

"Why thank you. I suppose that has to be a compliment coming from one such as you." Slade sneered. She was quite enjoying this. These lot had killed her eldest daughter, Rebeller, or as she had been born, Ginger Wilson. Impetuous, free-spirited, kind and true, they had killed her on her first mission. Slade's other daughter, Josephine, or Jo, Wilson fared better. But, perhaps that's because Jericho was one of them. She had always been her terrorist's daddy's pride and joy.

"I'll see you hang for this." Giggles swore, blood and rage in her eyes. She would not let her foster-family and the rest of the High be tempted into a trap. "I will never rest until you are dead, _never!_"

Act One

Beast Girl woke up groggily, in a rather compromising position. Her face did not flame red, as other girls might have, but she merely grinned. Grinned as though this was an ordinary, yet joyous thing that she would wake up to.

Granted, it is Beast Girl.

She was currently in a rather compromising position, held there with chains. She was nude and straddling Crow. Who was wearing nothing but his cloak. To his dismay, or dismay when he would wake up that is, it did not cover his face, as he preferred it to. The chains around Beast Girl encircled her forearms, keeping them straight out and slightly back, thrusting her chest forwards. Her feet seemed to be melted into the metal floor. She supposed she should be grateful that she wasn't the one on the cold floor, but Crow has a cloak. It was rather chilly in here, Beast Girl noted as she saw her dark green nipples hardening.

Crow stirred slightly, and Beast Girl reflected on their circumstances. That pink haired dude. He caught them, and was with people who wanted her to-enjoy herself. Perhaps they though she would be embarrassed? Hah! As if. Perhaps they were voyeurs? Suddenly she noticed something.

"Crow? Hey, Crow?" She whispered, wanting him to wake up, to see if her hunch was correct. He moved his head slightly (His neck had a loop of metal around it that flattened out into the floor, but allowed for some neck movement.) His eyes opened blearily and Beast Girl shrieked with laughter. "CROW! Your eyes are PURPLE!" She howled.

If Crow wasn't the ultra-bad son of the worst demon alive, he would have blushed. As it was, his cheeks were slightly red-from the cold, he assured himself. "Yeah well," He grumbled, not happy, before catching onto the position they were in. He leered at her. "Yeah, well, you're naked, and quite a fine sight at that." He moved his limbs slightly, noting that his arms had next to no movement and the same went for his legs. He couldn't move his torso, though whether that was Beast Girl or chains, he did not know.

Beast Girl fluttered her eyes flirtatiously. "Why, Crow! If you had wanted to see, you only needed to ask." She said with a wink. "But, see, you have purple eyes. That means I have blackmail material for a _long_ time." She grinned, her evil, evil grin.

"What, waking up nude and straddling a horny demonic teenager isn't black-mail worthy?" He asked with a frown.

She laughed, "Crow, you naïve idiot, I've been trying to get in your pants for a long time now."

"I knew that…" Crow said, frowning. He would have crossed his arms, if he could.

"Sure you did, Sweet-Cheeks." Beast Girl laughed.

"Ahem." Said a new voice, sounding somewhat annoyed. They both looked around and saw, that there were now two screens, one above them and one in front of them. Beast Girl could see on and Crow the other. The pink haired boy was there.

"Hey, it's Pinky!" Beast Girl sneered at him, lustful thoughts almost forgotten.

"It's Hex." Said the pale East Indian Youth coolly. "I just thought you'd like to know that your Comrade RedStar is reacting poorly to some of the tranquilizers. Don't be to surprised if he passes on. We're not altogether to concerned about finding him a doctor."

"You fucking _asshole_!" Beast Girl growled, about to shift into a tiger and then screaming in pain when an electrical shock ran through her body from the chains. The shock passed through her body to Crow's and then into the floor. So that was why they were touching skin.

"Naughty, naughty." Hex admonished, giving them a Cheshire cat grin and disappearing from the view screen.

"I'll kill him." Beast Girl and Crow said darkly, simultaneously, all lustful thoughts lost in their roaring savage hatred.

Act Two

Cybourne came to, seeing…steel. Nothing but shiny silvery steel. No space between her robotic eye and the steel. She couldn't even open her human eye. She went through her memory banks and found that after they had been gasped they had been taken by the pink haired one, the one who hired them and a few others. Aw man!

She tried to flex her arms, to move, to escape. Nothing happened. She supposed it must be adamantanium, the strongest steel known to mankind.

Suddenly, a piping voice was heard. "Well, looksie here. Got yourself in to a spot of trouble poppet?" Asked a British voice, in a piping youngish tone. Cybourne recognized it as the same as the smaller of the two they had beaten up. Steel was under her chin, holding every part of her in place, totally encasing her. She couldn't speak. "I could keep you here forever and a day, y'know. Oxygen is being injected into one of your bloodstream along with nutrients. Imagine. Unable to move, seeing nothing, forever. Growin' old an' withered."

Somehow Cybourne could almost hear her smirk. "Sounds good to me, terrorist. Buh-bye."

Cybourne made a strange noise in the back of her throat.

0o0

Buzz frowned as he listened to his pink-headed rival's rant of passionate victory. "Hold up" Said the be-afro-ed winged African American youth. "You're telling me you caught the _Titans._ The undisputed rulers of Jump, Titans? I don't buy it." Buzz said, shaking his head. "C'mon Hex, like you could catch **Them**. Be real man."

"I did!" Hex exclaimed indignantly. "Well, with some help from Slade and her lackies, but I did! They're captured and the alien is dying."

The listening betrayer of the Hive thought fast.

"Dude, I'll believe it when I see it." Buzz sneered, crossing his arms.

"Alright then." Hex said, starting down the hall. "I'll show you, and you're going to eat your words."

Buzz followed obediently.

Epilogue

RedStar screamed as he threw himself against the wall. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were bloodshot. He was bruised black and blue all over. He screamed alien curse words and was slamming himself into things again, and again, losing vigor as he did so. He was weakening.

The heroes watched and smiled.

The traitor frowned to himself. How were they getting out of this predicament?


End file.
